Unthinkable I'm Ready
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: "We meet here," Jane told her, handing her the key card, "No interruptions. No running away. Just you, and me, in a room, settling this. Tonight. Okay Maura?"


So I was listening to Alicia Keys on my mp3 player, and Unthinkable (I'm Ready) is probably my new Alicia Key favorite. Of course, and obviously, I got an idea for a story and I know I wanted it to be a same sex couple and I was torn between my favorites. Maura & Jane or Emily & Maya. I should probably work on finding a favorite male couple- ooh Scottie and Kevin from Brothers & Sisters I'd need an idea for them but anyway, I decided since I've already got something planned for Maya & Emily,Rizziles fic it is! There are no lyrics in the story besides some lyrics that fit into the dialogue. Anyone looking for an update of any of my chapter stories they are on my laptop which I was hoping to get fixed this week. It's been out of commission since Christmas time and this is my sister's laptop so sorry! Happy readings!

* * *

"_We meet here," Jane told her, handing her the key card, "No interruptions. No running away. Just you, and me, in a room, settling this. Tonight. Okay Maura?"_

Maura watched silently with uncertainty from her spot by the dresser drawers, standing against the wall, clad in high heels and a dress. She looked better than she felt.

She stared down at Jane who was laid back against the center of the bed, hands covering her face and feet planted firmly on the floor.

The silence was eating them alive but it seemed like neither wanted to speak first. Jane didn't quite want to say and Maura didn't know quite what to say… and Jane knew that.

So the brunette laid there since Maura arrived, breathing audibly and gathering her nerves. She felt the greenish-grey eyes studying her, analyzing her, and Jane sensed the tension building even more. She ran her fingers down her face, letting her hands come to rest on the bed as she slowly rose to sit up. With a sigh she ran her left hand fingers through her hair and turned to the blonde. Jane let her right elbow rest on her right thigh, resting her chin in her hand as she extended her left hand to Maura.

"Come here."

Maura hesitated… but she took the extended hand. She was led around the bed and in front of Jane. Brown eyes looking up locked with hers. Jane took her other hand, holding the doctor close should she try to flee.

"This feels right," the brunette spoke.

Jane looked at their hands together and nodded slightly.

"This feels so right."

She placed Maura's hands on her shoulders and slowly let her arms slide around the doctor's waist as she pulled her closer, letting the left side of her face rest against the blonde's stomach.

They stayed that way for a while. Maura staring down at the top of Jane's head and Jane listening to the sound of Maura's heart beat reverberate through her body.

"This…," Jane said sternly, pulling back to look her in the eyes, "I deserve it, Maura, I know I deserve it. You… I am so sure. You're the one thing I'm sure of."

She pulled the blonde closer, letting her hands slide around to grip the sides of the ME's waist and still maintaining eye contact. Maura kept her hands where they were placed, and she stared into broken brown eyes.

"But I don't deserve that."

Maura turned away, knowing exactly what the detective was talking about. She wanted to run, to be or look anywhere but near or at Jane.

"I don't deserve to be avoided," Jane spoke, trying angrily to regain eye contact, "To be turned away from! To be ignored! Maura?"

She reached up to take the blonde's chin and turn Maura's face to her.

"I don't deserve for you to run away from me and treat me as if I don't exist!"

"Jane-"

"No! Okay? No… Not after everything that we've been through, Maura. Why?"

Maura's grip loosened on Jane's shoulders as she looked down at her. Her lips parted slightly and she felt tears well in her eyes as she watched Jane wipe away her own with the back of her hand.

Maura sighed, "W-why?"

"Why won't you even try?" Jane almost whimpered, "Why- why won't you even give us a try?"

Maura watched only more brown curls come into view as Jane buried her face into Maura's abdomen.

"I wish you'd stop running from me."

Maura could feel Jane inhale and exhale. She moved her hands from Jane's shoulders and into her dark hair. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"You… you give me a feeling that I've never felt before."

Jane pulled back to look at Maura, but didn't let the blonde go.

"It's becoming almost impossible to ignore."

"Then don't. Don't ignore it, Maura… I want you."

Tears flowed freely down the doctor's eyes.

"But what if we're incapable-"

"What if we are capable?" Jane asked.

Maura stared at her. Jane shook her head, "You'll never know if you don't try."

Maura bent down slightly, her hands leaving Jane's hair and coming back to her shoulders. She kissed Jane's lips. She let Jane pull her down as she pushed Jane back onto the bed.

Jane let her fingers run up and down Maura's back as Maura's hands came up to Jane's cheeks. The kiss deepened and Maura moaned when she felt Jane's hands go to her neck and the back of her head to pull her closer and deepen the kiss more.

Jane ceased the kiss and rested her forehead against Maura's. Maura took a breath.

"It scares me," Maura admitted, "I never thought I'd do this… Fall in love with you. Want to be with you."

"Well I didn't either," Jane responded softly.

She let her fingertips trace the sides of Maura's jaw, blonde hair slightly curtaining their faces.

"But if we do this," Jane told her, "If we do the unthinkable.. you can't run. I won't allow you to."

Maura nodded and let out a soft chuckle, "I know."

"No backing out, Maura."

"No backing out, Jane. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked.

Maura smiled, "I'm ready."

* * *

So there you go... I really need my laptop fixed. Truly, Truly would've been finished by now cause I actually felt inspired for two days to complete it but I had no clue what I typed up for chapter three. Yeah. It's 2:50am, so I'm gonna get me some apple juice, maybe a snack, and read fanfics on my phone till I fall asleep. Sound like a normal night. Of course I'm gonna download some songs before I return the laptop to my little sis, heehee!


End file.
